


World on Fire

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-apocalyptic future Jensen tries to keep going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/)  for the prompt ‘Post-apocalypse’. Comments are love.

Far away shots and an explosion pull Jensen out of his light sleep. He groans, straightening his back to work out the kinks. He turns on the light and is surprised that it really works. There are enough days he has to revert to candles while dressing.

It’s already late and dark outside. The windows are actually nailed up with wooden planks. But Jensen’s inner clock never let him down in the five years they’ve lived here. He takes his old jeans and pulls them on. He finds a scrunched up shirt lying on one of the chairs and sniffs. It doesn’t smell too much and he pulls it on. He learned not to be too picky.

He walks out into the hallway. The once red plushy carpet is now mostly grey and not so plushy anymore. He walks towards the great staircase at the end of the hallway. It was Chris’ idea to seek refuge in an abandoned hotel. It would give them all their own room and enough space no to step onto each other’s toes. Was one of the best ideas Chris ever had.

He walks down to what was once the lobby and reception area. All the big windows are completely covered with wooden planks, just so that no light gets out and nobody knows they are here. It’s too dangerous.

Megan is in the kitchen making a sandwich and he drops a kiss the top of her hair. She smiles, but it seems strain. When doesn’t it these days? It’s hard to live in a world that’s only a shadow of what it used to be. It’s hard to lose everything dear to you and still keep standing.

Jensen knows. He lost almost everything. Danneel is dead, Jared’s gone – kidnapped to God knows where, maybe even dead too – his parents disappeared with his sister and Josh’s family. It’s only him, Josh, Megan and Chris.

He should be grateful that he still has three people with him from before - it’s more than most people at the hotel can say – and he is. Sometimes it’s just hard to appreciate things the way they are.

Jensen eats his sandwich on his way to the command center. What a stupid name, but Chris actually insisted on putting the name up on the door. Jensen shakes his head fondly, walking inside the room. Chris and Josh are sitting across a huge map.

“Hey, sleeping beauty, care to join us?” Chris greets him.

“Fuck you,” Jensen growls.

He walks over to one of the drawers that contains their weapons. They tried to empty every single weapon store after shit hit the fan and they actually have a pretty good assortment. Jensen never thought he’d need the knowledge the stunt coordinators and prop guys on the various set he worked on shared with him. Now it comes in handy.

Thank God for horror shows.

Josh raises his eyebrows. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Goin’ outside. Checking up on everything.”

“Like hell you are. You’re not on duty tonight,” Chris huffs.

Jensen turns raising his eyebrows. “If you didn’t notice, I’m always on duty. These people expect me to be and I won’t let them down.”

Josh shakes his head, sighing. “You sound like Dean fucking Winchester.”

Jensen chooses to ignore the comment and takes his favorite .45, checks if it’s loaded and sticks it in his waistband of his jeans at his back. He gives Josh and Chris a last look, daring them to stop him. They don’t, they never do.

He walks out into the nightly Dallas air through the side door and presses through the three loose planks in the construction fence. The sky is deep red. Somewhere a huge fire is burning.

He makes his way across the street with quick steps, trying to stay in the shadows. He’s gotten pretty good at it. He makes it to the house on the other side of the street without any problems and climbs the fire escape to the roof of the building.

A few blocks south a few fires are burning, probably cars. He shakes his head. He didn’t think that cars would burn so many times after another. Jensen turns around and looks at the other side of town. He sees several lights in windows and anger burns in his veins.

They took this from him. The normality. They took it away when they came down here to claim the planet as theirs five years ago. One day he’ll revenge everything they ever did to him. One day, even if it’s the last thing he does.  


End file.
